Weathered clothing and a process for producing weathered clothing are known. One process for giving a newly manufactured cloth garment a worn-out, or weathered, appearance is referred to as stone washing and the process may also help increase the material's softness and flexibility, which may be desirable in the case of stiff and rigid fabrics such as canvas or denim.
The process typically involves placing finished garments and stones, such as pumice stones, together in a clothes washer where the stones would roughen up the fabric. Prior to being placed in the washer, the garments are finished in accordance with processes known in the trade and are in otherwise new condition.
In another process, new or finished garments are treated with a chemical, such as bleach or other detergent, to produce a faded, worn appearance. This may involve simply placing the chemicals directly on the finished or new garments. In other instances, this may entail washing finished or new garments with chemicals in a washing machine. These prior art processes for providing weathered or worn garments were often called stone washing or acid washing.
A disadvantage of all of the above prior art processes is that the strength of the materials were weakened and subject to tearing more than non-weathered garments. In some cases, holes were formed or the garments were more easily susceptible to holes than non-weathered garments. In addition, because the garments are finished or completed prior to being treated with chemicals or washing, the stitchings used to sew the garments together are weathered along with the fabric and, as a result, the stitchings are weakened and this is particularly problematic since the stitchings are easily torn or broken even in new condition, never mind a worn condition. In addition to the stitchings, the linings for pant pockets or jackets are typically weaker and less durable than other materials of the garments and may tear more easily.
What is desired, therefore, is a method for providing a weathered garment that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. A further desire is a method for providing a garment with a weathered or worn appearance that does not weaken or wear upon the stitches or other materials. Another desire is a way to control the weathering process for providing a garment with a weathered or worn appearance without sacrificing material strength.